Restless Hearts, Restless Minds'
by dellaandperrylover
Summary: A 'missing moment' for TCOT Restless Redhead. Perry and Della can't deny the tensions between them.


Title: Restless Hearts, Restless Minds

MM: The Case of the Restless Redhead

Author: Lauren

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own them. Nor will I make any money from this story.

Feedback: Please send feedback either to the list or to my personal email.

Perry walked Della to her car with dread. He had managed to prolong the day as much as possible. Managed to come up with an excuse to have her stay late. Managed to convince her to go to dinner with him. "What's the fun in going home alone to a cold sandwich when you can go to dinner with me," he'd asked her with his most convincing smile.

"What fun indeed, Counselor," she'd beamed back at him as she accepted his invitation. He loved her smile. The way the little lines crinkled around her beautiful eyes. The way those beautiful eyes danced when she was truly pleased. Her satin voice brought him out of his reverie, "thank you again for dinner Perry." He realized they had reached her car and his heart sank as he opened the door and watched as she slipped gracefully behind the wheel.

"Anytime, Miss Street, it is always a pleasure to be in your company." He couldn't help but notice her skirt had ridden up on her thighs giving him a delicious look at her long perfect legs. Before he could stop himself, he imagined what it would feel like to have those legs entangled with his. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and capture her mouth with his. But instead he ended with, "be careful Della. I'll see you in the morning." Then he watched as she drove away already yearning to be near her again.

Della let the breeze blow through her hair as she drove through the LA streets toward her apartment. She hoped the cool air would help to clear her head of the thoughts she was having. But experience had taught her it would do nothing to ease the longing in her heart that she felt every time they separated. She would make up any excuse she could to stay with him, even if they were just working. Thrill had elated her when he had asked her to dinner tonight. Was she mistaken or was there something in his smile when she'd accepted? Oh, Della, your acting like a schoolgirl in love, but that was how she felt. Like a silly young teenager who had a crush on her English professor. She knew she was setting herself up for disappointment when she looked for little 'signs' in his demeanor. He had never been anything but completely professional, much to her chagrin. Della had had to force herself not to reach up and kiss him as he'd helped her into her car. And that certainly wasn't the first time she'd had to control herself around him. Just last week they had been working late when she noticed that his hair was mussed up in the back. She practically had to sit on her hands to keep from reaching up and smoothing the offending hair.

Later that night Della laid in bed tossing and turning. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing at that very moment. Laughing at herself, she tried to picture what he looked like laying in bed. Would he be wearing pajamas? Or maybe just his shorts? Or perhaps nothing at all? With that last thought warmth flooded her body. Della allowed herself to imagine the feel of him next to her. What would it be like to lay her head on his shoulder and stroke his broad chest? She shook her head, "thoughts like that are not getting you any closer to sleep Della." And with that she turned over and willed herself to go to sleep.

Perry sat in his living room trying to read a book. He'd already made a very poor attempt at sleep but thoughts of Della kept invading his mind. The past few months Perry had noticed that thoughts of her were always there. The sound of her voice was always in his ears and every time he closed his eyes her face was always there. And at night when he tried to sleep, all he could think of was what it would feel like to hold her in his arms. Perry was suffering the repercussions of those images when the phone rang. It was almost midnight. Please be her.

But his hopes plummeted when it wasn't her voice on the other end of the line. Instead it was yet another client in crisis. Once he had advised Miss Bagby and hung up, his thoughts immediately returned to the beautiful brunette. A half-hour later the phone rung again, and once again he willed it to be her, and once again he was disappointed. However, this conversation had given him reason to not only call Della, but to have her meet him at the office. Which meant seeing her. Suddenly, Perry began to hum a little tune as he dialed Della's number.

Della was still trying to force herself to sleep when the phone rang. Her heart leapt with joy. Please be him. "Hello," she answered trying to sound nonchalant.

"Della, it's Perry, did I wake you?"

"No, no, I was just lying here thinking…," Della stopped herself she had almost said 'about you.' Thank God she had caught herself that would have been mortifying

"Listen, I hate to bother you I know it's late, but do you think you could meet me at the office? I've just received a call from a girl who may be in a lot of trouble."

"Another damsel in distress, huh? You sure know how to find 'em Counselor."

Perry couldn't help but laugh, nor could he help the reaction that her sultry voice evoked in him. "Just so you know, this one found me. I'll see you in a few minutes. And be careful Della, I wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"I'm always careful, well, most of the time." The implication in her voice wasn't wasted on either of them.

Della rushed around trying to get dressed and reapplying her make-up. Her spirits were high at the thought of being with him. Once again, she felt like a silly girl, but she didn't care.

Perry was beginning to worry. Just as he was dialing her number he heard her at the door.

"Well, if it isn't Della Street What took you so long?" His breath caught in amazement. Even in the middle of the night she was absolutely gorgeous.

Della didn't want to confess the amount of time she had taken to 'pretty up' so she ignored him. "It's 1:15 we never close. Who's the client?"

"The girl's name is Evelyn Bagby. She's a waitress in a café in the valley. Someone left a strange gun in her apartment." Perry began fiddling with the thermos Della had brought. He knew he had to keep his hands busy or he would pull her into his arms, tell Evelyn Bagby it could wait till morning, and kiss Della Street into oblivion.

.

"Why did she call you?"

"Something she read in the papers, remembered my name."

"Evelyn Bagby, I've heard that name someplace."

"She was involved in the Helene Cheney jewel theft down in Riverside. They were staying at the same motel."

Della wanted to reach out and touch him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him until the only damsel he could think of was her. "They found the jewels buried behind her cabin at the motel. She was acquitted; insufficient evidence."

"It went beyond insufficient evidence. As I recall there were some interesting highlights to the case." Perry couldn't take it anymore. Her sweater, even with the jacket over it, was about to make him crazy. It hurt not to touch her but just as he was about to give into his longing, the door to the outer office opened.

Several hours later, Perry had inspected the scene and managed to fend off Lt. Tragg. Once he had gotten all the information out of Miss Bagby that he was going to get, Perry decided there wasn't anything else that could be done tonight. "Della I'm going to take Miss Bagby back to the Villa Espana. I want you to go on home and get some rest." Perry watched as disappointment flashed in her eyes.

Della looked away from him and sighed. "Okay Perry, I'll see you after while."

Perry came to a decision right then and there. "Miss Bagby would you mind waiting in the outer office for a moment. I need to speak with Miss Street in private."

"Of course." Perry escorted her out and closed the door.

Before Della could apologize for her unprofessional manor Perry had closed the gap between them and pulled her close. "Della, you make me absolutely crazy, and unless I'm mistaken I do the same thing to you. I'm not going to fight it anymore." He bent his mouth to hers and kissed her. Gently at first, and then as she responded, more passionately. After several long moments he released her. Della stood there speechless as she raised her hand to her lips, which were on fire. "I'll see you in the morning…Beautiful."


End file.
